My Family's Banker
by AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: Hidan lives in a terrible household and when he is introduced to the banker he finds he likes pestering him. They become close friends and when Hidan is in trouble and needs someone that he can count on will Kakuzu be that person? Summary sucks I know.
1. Memories

My Family's Banker

**I know I hope that you like this story. It's KakuHida baby! Woohoo! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Hidan's POV<span>

I was walking home on a Friday afternoon. We had an early out today due to the fact that Parent/Teacher conferences was coming up next week and the Teachers had to get everything ready. I couldn't help but feel happy about today. I got out of school earlier than planned, I actually got a B on a test in science, and it was a nice day. Normally I don't like being outside but when it was nice I liked it. The sun on my skin felt nice as I walked down the sidewalk that led to my house. I opened the door. It was unlocked, like it always is.

I flinched a little as I heard yelling as I entered the house and I sighed inwardly and thought. _Fighting again! How many times can they fight in a week?_ The answer to that question was simple and he knew it. His parents fought all the time. As he passed the living room he saw Hideo, his father, and Anashi, his mother, fighting up a storm. I glanced at them while his mother looked angered completely his father looked calm, but the look in his eyes said differently.

Hideo has metallic colored hair, brown eyes and a ghostly pale complexion. His personality is mostly stuck up in his own self-centeredness.

Anashi has blonde hair and light pink/rose colored eyes with pale skin. Her personality is based on her kindness but if you get her pissed off then she will turn you into a pile of ashes.

I hurried up and passed the living room unnoticed by my parents and I ran up the stairs and went into my room and shut the door, okay more like slammed but what's the difference? I threw my bag on the floor next to my bed and I flinched as I heard a screech from down in the living room.

"Don't you dare say that you filthy whore!" Hideo roared.

"I guess it's going to be a long night." Hidan muttered to himself as he went into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. I looked myself over in the mirror because I was going to go out for a walk. I couldn't help but wonder where Kakuzu was at. True I only met him once but I enjoyed annoying him, it was very fun. Anyway I wanted to see him again because he was different, I also wanted to know what was underneath that mask. Before I could see him though he went to a different state for some reason that my parents would never tell me.

I don't know how I remember but I just do. I remember how we all acted that day. I also remember asking my mother when the heathen bastard was coming back. I remember wanting to see what was under the mask. I don't know why but I remember every part of him that I saw and I still want to see him again.

I just couldn't stop myself from remembering the first time I saw Kakuzu.

_Flashback_

_I was 9 and I was waiting outside the school for my Dad to pick me up like usual but today he was late. He is never late. Just then a tanned man wearing jeans and a T-shirt with scars all over his arms walked over to me. The weird man also had brown hair that went down to his shoulders._

_ "Hello are you Hidan?" He asked in a gentle tone of voice. I looked up into his eyes and was surprised to find that they were the color of emeralds and instead of white around his eyes there was red around them. I nodded._

_ "Yes but who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked with a slightly defiant glare in my eyes, trying to hide the fear that I felt. The man in front of me was tall, very tall maybe around 6'1._

_ "My name is Kakuzu. Don't worry I am not going to hurt you. Hideo and Anashi asked me to pick you up sense I will be having dinner with you and your family tonight."_

_ "How do you know my parents?" I ask eyeing him with suspicion. He sighed._

_ "Look I am their Banker. I handle all of their finances and bills that they need filed. Now it has been a very long day for me and I am not picking you up just for the fun of it." He had a slightly irritated look in his eyes._

_ "Then why are you doing it?" I ask getting more confident that this Kakuzu guy wouldn't hurt me but I was still weary of him._

_ "Because when your parents called to tell me that they had things that they wanted filed your father sounded drunk and I will be damned if I am going to let anyone get hurt because he was driving drunk. Also it would be a waste of money."_

_ "Fine I will go with you but if you don't take me home then I am going to kick your ass." I finally say reluctantly._

_ "Finally!" Kakuzu sighs and then he adds. "Ya good luck with that shrimp." _

_ "Hey I am not a shrimp dammit!" I whine as he leads me to his car._

_ "Your not a shrimp because I am at least 2 times taller than you. You have a mouth like your father." He says as he gets into the driver side and I get into the passenger side._

_ "You got that right! Hey wha-" I was interrupted by Kakuzu._

_ "Just put your seat belt on."_

_ "Why should I?"_

_ "Because I said so."_

_ "Well I don't have to listen to you."_

_ "Fine but when you get hurt don't whine about it." He says driving off and once we hit the stop lights he slams on the brakes which sent me flying off the seat. I glared up at him and climbed back into the seat._

_ "What the hell was that for!" I whined._

_ "I told you that I didn't want to hear about it."_

_ "But you did that on purpose."_

_ "That is a possibility."_

_ "Why did you do that you asshole?"_

_ "To prove a point."_

_ "What point?"_

_ "The point that states that you will get hurt if you don't where your seat belt. So shut your mouth and let me drive in peace."_

_ "Why should I yo-" Again with slamming on the brakes. This time there was no stop lights in sight._

_ The man in the drivers seat looked down at me and chuckled slightly. I was sure that he was smirking but I couldn't see it because the man was wearing a mask._

_ "O.k I learned my lesson about wearing a seatbelt!"_

_ "This time I did that because I told you to shut up." He said in monotone._

_ "You know how dangerous that is right! We could have been hit by another car!"_

_ "Will you shut your mouth or do I need to throw you into the dashboard again?"_

_ "You aren't supposed to do that you fucker!"_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Because I am only 9 and you could give me brain damage."_

_ "I think that damage has already been done." Kakuzu sighed as he pulled into the driveway at my house and he turned off the engine. We both got out of the car and then he turned to me and spoke. "Don't bother me tonight Hidan." He then turned back to the house and started walking as my father came out of the house and greeted Kakuzu warmly. I was pissed though. I had to have dinner with this guy and I didn't even get to get him back for saying that I already had brain damage. I then turned back to where my dad was greeting both of us. By both of us I mean me and the prick wearing the creepy mask._

_ "So Hidan were you good for Kakuzu?" My dad was asking me._

_ "I was fine in my opinion but apparently his opinion was different. It was also nice to know that some complete stranger was going to be driving me home." I reply._

_ "Sorry Hidan but we had to get everything ready for when Kakuzu got here and we thought it would be better if he just picked you up sense he has to drive past the school to get here."_

_ "Fine I still would have liked to know." I grumbled as my dad turned to Kakuzu._

_ "Thanks a bunch for picking Hidan up from school today also it's great to see you again." He said holding out his hand. Kakuzu took it and the two shook hands._

_ "Your lucky that I did do that normally I wouldn't have sense you know that I am not good with people." Kakuzu replied._

_ "Then why did you give him a lift?" Hideo asked the stitched man._

_ "In the end it would have cost more money for you and then it would mean more working time for me."_

_ "How so?" Hideo asked as I went and stood beside him. I too was curious about Kakuzu's reasoning._

_ "Well first of all you sounded drunk and I remember you saying something before that Anashi doesn't have a license. That would mean that you would be driving drunk and most likely get yourself or you and Hidan into a crash. That means you both would have hospital bills and then for the money to fix your car. Then I would be spending more time filing your bills and dealing with your money problems that you already have." Kakuzu explained._

_ "You think to much about money my friend. I think that your job has gone to your head." Hideo laughed and I watched as Kakuzu's eyes hardened a little more. To relieve the tension in the air I asked._

_ "Where's Mom?"_

_ "In the kitchen starting Dinner." Hideo replied and then added. "Come on in Kakuzu you must be tired after a long day at work and then to come straight here."_

_ "You have no idea." Kakuzu grumbled following me and my dad into the house. I saw my mother come out of the kitchen and she sees Kakuzu and smiles._

_ "Kakuzu I am glad that your here for dinner is Fettuccine Alfredo. Is that o.k with you?" She asked._

_ "Yes that is fine with me I am sure that it will be good." Kakuzu replies._

_ "That's good! It should be ready in about an hour." She smiled again and returned to the kitchen._

_ "Kakuzu I hope that you don't mind that we will need to start the filing after dinner." My father apologized. While Kakuzu looked at him irritably. _

_ "Why not start now and get a lot done by dinner and then finish up after?" Said man asked._

_ "I am really sorry Kakuzu but I completely forgot that I had a job interview at 5 this evening. So that's why I need to take that interview and then once I get back we can get started or if I'm not back by 5:30 then you guys can go ahead and eat without me and then I will eat when I get back." I watched as my father explained the situation to the stitched man. I looked up as I felt a hand on my shoulder to see my mom standing beside me._

_ "Where is your bag?" She asked._

_ "It's at school sense I got everything down during class." I lie easily. _

_ "Hideo this has to stop." Kakuzu states as my mom returns to the kitchen and I turn back to the conversation at hand to see Kakuzu rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration._

_ "What do you mean?" I watched as my father tried to act clueless and as Kakuzu turned a hard glare on him. My father flinched._

_ "You know exactly what I mean Hideo." Kakuzu has an edge to his tone as he speaks. "Every time I come over here to help you with something, you always have something else to do. You need to be careful with how you play this game. One day I am just going to get sick of your shit and I just will stop helping you when you ask me too."_

_ "You can't do that." My father said. "It's your job."_

_ "It is not my job if it's not during work hours. So I take time out of my day to do this for you. I don't have to do anything."_

_ Hideo looked down at his feet and I could see that in his eyes held and emotion that I hadn't seen in them before. Regret. That was the emotion that I saw._

_ "I have to go." Hideo muttered as he grabbed his car keys and went into the kitchen to say good-bye to Anashi and then he left. Anashi walked into the living room and she said to Kakuzu._

_ "Make yourself at home. I will be back I just have to go get something out of the basement." She then saw the look on Kakuzu's face and she added. "I am sorry if I knew where he kept the files I would give them to you but he keeps them hidden from me." _

_ "It's o.k and thank you for your hospitality." Kakuzu replies. Anashi smiles and turns to head down to the basement but then she looks at me sternly. "Do not get yourself into trouble." She orders and then leave's the room. I smirk evilly which Kakuzu catches._

_ "Don't even think about it." He growls out and my smirk grows._

_ "I don't know what your talking about Kakuzu." I say as innocently as I could. Said man frowns and sits down in the chair and starts reading a magazine. I looked over the arm of the chair to see what he was reading just to find it was full of advertisements. I looked back at the man in the chair and I asked. "You said that you are the family's banker, right?"_

_ "Yes I did and I am surprised that you actually remembered me saying that. What about it?" Kakuzu said glancing up at m._

_ "How old are you exactly?" I ask curiously._

_ "How old do I look?" Kakuzu countered._

_ "I don't know it's kinda hard to tell after all you wear that mask over your face and so it's hard to tell. Hey why do you wear the mask? Are you ugly underneath it? What happened to make you wear it?"_

_ "Do you ever shut up?"_

_ "When I feel like it I will. Now answer me."_

_ "Why should I?"_

_ "Because I asked nicely."_

_ "That was nice." Kakuzu scoffed._

_ "Yes it was now tell me!"_

_ "Fine just as long as you shut your mouth." Kakuzu growled and I nodded._

_ "I promise." I replied but of course I never kept promises. _

_ "I am 22. I will be 23 next month."_

_ "Wow your young." I comment and Kakuzu scoffs. "Well what about the mask?"_

_ "What about it?"_

_ "You faggot why do you wear it?"_

_ "Hidan you know better than to talk like that!" Anashi of course had to choose this time to come up from the basement and she was scolding me for using that language._

_ "I'm sorry." I muttered._

_ "You better be Hidan or else you will be in so much trouble for insulting our guest like that." Anashi scolded once again before disappearing into the kitchen. Once she had left the room I glared at Kakuzu again._

_ "Now look what you've done." I accuse._

_ "I did nothing." Kakuzu said. "You were the one saying profanity's, not me."_

_ "You suck!" _

_ "Your annoying." Kakuzu stated._

_ "Boys come in it's time for dinner!" Anashi called and I scampered into the kitchen followed by Kakuzu. We were having pasta._

_ After dinner I went into the living room to watch Cartoons while Kakuzu and Anashi stayed in the kitchen to deal with money or some shit. I just didn't understand._

_ After they were done my dad had come home and both he and Anashi were wishing Kakuzu good-bye and saying that they were looking forward to seeing him again._

_ "I would like to see you both on times when I am not doing your taxes and helping you with your money problems." Kakuzu had said. "After all I have other things to do. I won't always be here to help you. So Hideo I suggest you at least try to deal with your own money." Then he left. _

Present

After that I never saw him again. I hated to admit it but I actually wanted to see the guy again but I never did and I don't know if I will again. Kakuzu's last words rang in my ears. He was right. He wasn't there so he couldn't help with our money problems and Hideo didn't even try to help with the money so that left Anashi that job.

I walked out of the bathroom and out of my room. I walked back down the stairs. I was planning on using the window again. I normally do now a days. But this time I didn't because all the fighting had stopped between my parents. At least I think it stopped because I couldn't hear anything.

The phone had rang a few times before someone answered it. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. The sight I saw surprised the hell out of me. Both of my parents were sitting at the table calmly. They both wore smiles and looked relieved.

"What's going on?" I ask cautiously. I didn't want to make the mad but I was curious. It was rare if my parents acted like this.

"Our money problems are fixed." Hideo said happily. I was shocked.

"What?" I ask.

"Tomorrow we are going to the bank. Like your father said our money problems are fixed." Anashi said.

"What do you mean by that." I wasn't cussing like I normally do but I was too shocked to cuss.

"Kakuzu is back." Hideo said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu is back baby! Ya I know I am crazy so ya I don't know when I will be able to put Ch. 2 up but I need to write it first and then I will put it up. <strong>

**Also I have more stories that I will probably will put up within the next day or 2.**

**Review? **


	2. First Meeting, again

Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long. I was meaning to put this up last night but I didn't get around to it.**

**I own NOTHING.**

* * *

><p><span>Hidan's POV<span>

"So when did he get back?" I ask. It was the day that we were going to the bank to talk with him and sense it was a Saturday and there was no school, I got to go too.

"Well last night was the first I heard but it turns out he has been back for a few days now." Hideo answered. Both he and my mother were calm ever sense they found out about Kakuzu being back. _They must really rely on him. _I thought.

"Here is the bank that he works at." Anashi says as we park in front of a large building.

"It's huge." I said. I had never been here before. I never thought that it would be this big or this nice looking.

"Yes it is. Now come on." Anashi said with a smile. I got out of the car and followed my parents into the building. It looks even better on the inside than it did on the outside. There were 3 different levels and there were also lots of people walking around the building and sitting at desks. My father walked up to a booth with a man sitting behind it.

"Hello sir. How may I help you?" He asks with a smile.

"I am here with my family and we would like to talk with Kakuzu." Hideo said.

"I am sorry sir but Kakuzu just got back a few days ago and he still getting settled back in. I am afraid he won't be able to see you today."

"That's bull shit! I spoke with someone from the bank last night and they said that I could talk with him."

"Sir, calm down. I must ask you to come back some other time."

"You know what? No. I won't come back another time because I am going to speak with him now!"

"Please sir let us speak with Kakuzu." Anashi asks, giving puppy dog eyes to the guy behind the booth.

"Would you please come again another time. If you keep making a scene I will be forced to call security." I had to admit, the guy did look and sound serious about that. I kinda enjoyed watching my parents argue with the man.

"Alex there is no need to do that." I voice said, from side. I looked over and saw Kakuzu again. Then I groaned, he had that stupid mask on again. I just want to know what's under it. "I will talk to them."

"Kakuzu, are you sure?" The man now known as Alex said.

"Yes." Kakuzu sighed. "If I don't talk to them now then I will have to talk with them some other time."

"But Kakuzu you are still recovering..." Alex tried again but to no avail.

"It's better to get things done sooner than later." Kakuzu told him. _Wait what did that Alex guy mean by still recovering? _I ask myself.

"So let's talk then. Where's your office?" Hideo said with a smile at Kakuzu.

"We aren't talking in my office. Sense I was just about to get some fresh air when I heard your voice we are going to be talking outside." Kakuzu stated and started to walk towards the doors. I followed along with my parents. Once we were outside Kakuzu turned to my father.

"Kakuzu I am so glad to see you again." Hideo said.

"Stop the bull shit Hideo." The man told my father. "What do you want?"

"Fine." My father sighed. "We need help." That made Kakuzu sigh in an irritated manner.

"Let me guess with your money?" Hideo gave him a nod. "Hideo I told you the last time that I saw you I wouldn't always be there to take care of your problems. That you would need to take care of them yourself."

"It's not my fault that I'm not good with numbers and money and shit like that." Hideo said. "It's your fault that we are in this predicament." He pointed his finger at Kakuzu's chest, even though the man was taller than him. I watched as Kakuzu's eyes hardened. I don't know why but I was suddenly afraid for my father. I normally didn't care but I was pretty sure that Kakuzu could kill him if he wanted to.

"My fault? How is it my fault that you don't know how to take care of your own money problems?"

"You left us!" Hideo said. "You left us when we needed it! Anashi was sent to the hospital a month after you left and we needed you! Where the hell did you go anyways?"

"I had some personal problems that I needed to deal with. Everyone has personal problems but people just try to ignore them but you can't ignore things forever. Your still working. I know that you are so you have money coming in. You are paying your taxes even if you are having trouble. You don't need me." Kakuzu growled out the last sentence. I felt a sudden thrill of irritating him, the fear of him killing my father slowly going away.

"That's a lie!" Hideo accused. "You just didn't give a damn about us!"

"Hideo your making a scene." Kakuzu said. "I needed to deal with personal problems. Weather you believe me or not is your choice."

"We need your help." Anashi broke in. "Please Kakuzu. I have been handling the taxes but I can't get them done that fast, not as fast as you got them done."

"I will help you." Kakuzu says. "But it is going to be a while before I came over to your house."

"Why?" Hideo demanded. "You can come over tonight and have dinner with us. Just like old times."

"Sorry but no."

"Why not?" Anashi asked, her voice a lot calmer than my fathers by a lot.

"I am under protocol right now and I can't break it. I will come to your house two months from today to help you."

"Why not sooner?" Hideo said. Kakuzu sent him a fierce glare.

"None of your business. I have problems just like everyone else in the world. Just go home, all of you." With that he turned away and walked back into the building.

"Dammit!" Hideo said.

"Look at the bright side, at least he is helping us." Anashi told him as we got into the car. I was thinking quietly and I smirked to my own reflection in the window as we made our way home. A plan was forming in my head.

_Tomorrow. _I thought. _Tomorrow will be the start of my master plan._

* * *

><p><strong>I will try and get the next chapter up soon. I don't know when though, maybe today, maybe tomorrow, maybe the day after that but you get the point so thanks for reading and faving :)<strong>

**:D**


	3. Plan activate!

**Chapter 3**

**It has been a while since I have posted on this story, and I think it's about time to get it started again. I would like to thank all of you for being patient, and I would like to ask you to wait more for the next chapters. I am busy working on The Artist and The Student, and this is my THIRD priority. **

**So, please, be patient, and thank you all. **

**Happy Valentines Day! **

* * *

><p><strong>Hidan~<strong>

I sat on my bed watching the clock. Can't wait. Soon it would be 1 o' clock in the afternoon and then I will start my plan. I smirked at myself in the mirror as I thought of my plan. This is one of the best things I have ever came up with.

_Kakuzu better get ready for a surprise._

I sat there watching until the clock read 1:00PM and then I got off my bed and ran down the stairs. I ran passed the kitchen and, just as I was about to open the door, my mother had to stop me and ask where I was going and why I was trying to get there so fast. How much she asks this annoys me.

"I am going to the god-damn park." I said, earning a nod from her. _At least she doesn't scold me every time I say a cuss word anymore. _I thought as I walked out the door. I looked around before I started off. Our neighborhood isn't the best place in the world. It was filled with nice houses and some nice people but mostly it wasn't that great.

I started to run down the sidewalk, in the direction of the bank.

When I got to the bank I was surprised to find that it was fairly busy. It was a damn Sunday, shouldn't there be less people here? I guess I couldn't really complain. The more people here meant the better chance of Kakuzu being here. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ended up running into a woman.

"Oh- I'm sorry, sweety." She said. She was a brunette with medium long hair, and she was wearing a formal business suit. Honestly, I wasn't looking at her clothes when she bent over. I highly doubt she even thought that an innocent child like myself would try and look at her breasts. It wasn't like they were that big anyway. I've seen girls in high school with bigger boobs. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Oh, I'm looking for my god-father. My parents said that he worked here." I lied easily. I might not have been that smart when it came to school things, but that didn't mean that I wasn't smart when it came to other things.

"Are you sure that he works here?" Her green eyes were gentle, and so was her voice.

"Yes." I replied, and tried my best to make myself look more cute and more believable. I didn't think that was going to be hard.

"Alright. Are your parents here? And may I ask who your god-father is?"

"His name is Kakuzu, and my parents aren't here with me."

"Hmm." She let out a small hum. "Kakuzu is your god-father? I didn't know that he was that close to someone. What's your name?"

"It's Hidan, but I don't think that I should be talking with you."

"Why is that?" She asked with a small smile.

"I don't know your name, so you're a stranger." It made me feel slightly sick acting like an innocent fool, but I kinda had no other choice.

"Where are my manners then? My name is Anna, and it's nice to meet you Hidan. Are you sure that Kakuzu is your god-father?"

"Nice to meet you, and I'm sure."

"If your parents aren't here, where are they?"

"At home, but they know that I am here. They said that it was fine. Can I see Kakuzu?" _I better be able to see him. _I thought with a mental frown. I was just barely able to keep up the facade that I was as innocent as any other 10 year old child.

"You know what, young man? You should count yourself lucky that he has chosen to work today when he normally doesn't." Anna said with another smile. "Come on, his office is on the second floor."

"Thank you." I said kindly. _Uck. _I thought. Being kind never settled well in my stomach.

"No problem. Just make sure that he doesn't get too mad at him, but you already know that I'm sure. Follow me." With that she led me up the stairs and led me down the hall. She stopped at a door and turned to me. "All right. Here is his office, and I just want to make sure that he-" She was cut off by a different voice.

"Anna! Get down here and do your job!" I looked over and saw that it was the man from before that was yelling at the brunette. I guess he helped save me this time.

"I'll be there in a second!" She yelled back before turning back to me. "I have to go, so just make sure that you don't bother him, k?" She smiled before walking back down the way that we had just came from and then met up with the man. I let a large grin spread across my face as I turned to look back at the door. _About time. _I thought as I grabbed the handle and walked into the room, making sure to close the door behind me.

"Who is it?" A gruff voice sighed and I looked at the man that owned the voice. He looked just the same as he did yesterday, but today he had his head in some papers on his desk. I didn't really get that good of a look at him yesterday, but I was happy to find that he looked the same as he did a year ago. "If it's you again, Alex, I swear that you will die a very painful death very shortly."

"Why so gloomy, Kazu?" I asked as my grin turned into a smirk. "Impatient or do you just have a bad temper?" His head had snapped up and he was looking at me with his red and green eyes. A part of me thought that he might have made a good version of Santa Claus. One messed up version, but it was still a version.

"What are you doing here, Hidan?" He asked, and to my chagrin he was wearing that mask _again_! What the fuck was under it? Was he some sort of monster or something? Like, a vampire, or a rag-doll?

"You remember my name. I'm touched."

"Don't lie. What do you want?"

"I'm doing what I want."

"If your father sent you to annoy the hell out of me then it's working, and I won't help him if he does it again."

"I am here to annoy you, but it's because I want to. I didn't get to annoy you enough last time."

"How did you get in here?"

"That bitch Anna or whatever let me in because I told her that you my god-father."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I could, and it was easy. Which I think that woman probably is."

"Hidan, you haven't changed much and stop insulting Anna. She's new here and she's a fairly nice girl."

"So you like her then?"

"Never said that. I think that she is almost as annoying as you."

"By almost you mean I am better right? I knew that you liked me!"

"By 'almost' I meant that you are more annoying than she is." He said and I frowned.

"Stop insulting me, fucker!"

"I'll insult you when I please. If you expected something else than you are insane. Now, please keep your voice down, and at least try and use less vulgar language because other people want to work in peace."

"It's my language and I can use it however the hell I want to." I said and stuck my tongue out at him. The gesture made him roll his eyes, and I knew that it was immature, but face it – I was 10 for Jashin's sake! I could be as immature as I pleased.

"What do you want? You aren't stupid enough to come to my workplace just to annoy me when you know that I can and will injure you. On the other hand you could be, but I doubt it. Tell me why you're really here." I could see his eyes flashing at me when the light bounced off of them, and that's when I realized that he could probably read me like an open book, and he probably was a lot smarter than he looked, and he looked smart to begin with.

"I already told you. I want to annoy your ass." I said. I had lowered my voice, and I didn't even know why I did it. I never listened to anybody, and yet I listened to the brunette that was sitting in the chair in front of me.

"I know that you're lying."

"You don't know shit!" I hissed. I watched him as he closed his eyes and then opened them. I moved farther into the room and sat down in the chair across from them.

"I know a lot more than you think I do." He said calmly. "It's obvious that you aren't going to tell me what you want, but I can find out."

"How?"

"By having you thrown out after I beat you into a bloody pulp."

"You wouldn't. That's child abuse, you bastard."

"I don't have a problem with it." He said, and I remembered what he had done the first day that we had met. I didn't want to get that close to a dashboard ever again.

"You are a bastard."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I-" I hesitated, and I _never_ did that. I thought it was odd for me, but it was odd of me to be thinking of things that I probably normally wouldn't think of. "I wanted to see what was under that damned mask."

"That's all?"

"Yup. You going to show me?"

"Maybe."

"Really?"

"No."

"Damn fucker." I muttered as I sunk down in the chair. "I will keep coming back until you show me."

"I guess that will be a while then. Odds are I will never show you."

"I can go at it for as long as it takes." I said with a smirk. I could do it. I could do anything that I wanted to, and for some reason I wanted to do this more than most things. It was slightly odd, but I didn't think to much on it.

I didn't tell him the whole truth. I wanted to see what was under his mask, but that wasn't the only thing that compelled me to come visit him. It was a reason that had stuck with me, and it grew slightly stronger the more I talked to him.

I felt _safe_ with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah. Another OC I know! It sucks, but I randomly had a plot bunny hop across my path! It also brought a brunette named Anna. She will become more relevant in later chapters. <strong>

**And I KNOW! I probably don't deserve a review since it took so damn long, so give it to me or don't. Your choice.  
><strong>


End file.
